


hello lucas

by lalocadelacartera2



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalocadelacartera2/pseuds/lalocadelacartera2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hace un trato con el demonio mephisto.<br/>El precio de un ejército infernal a cambio del alma de la amada de thor. Si el individuo no logra entregar la paga en menos de 4 horas se someterá a las consecuencias. </p><p>Bienvenido a tierra 7090. </p><p>Basado en comic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El triunfo y la gloria

**Author's Note:**

> La historia están sitúa en el universo marvel.   
> Los derechos de los personajes son de ellos, si hay un personaje que no le suena es porque lo he inventado para la trama.   
> La cronología de la historia está situada en los comic y no en la película…   
> Eso y espero que les guste.

En un pequeño pueblo al oeste de Oklahoma...

Dos individuos desayunaban tranquilamente en el restauran de comida frita del pueblo. Se encontraban conversando en el local.  
Uno de ello le pregunta al otro –como te va en el trabajo- regalándole una sonrisa.   
El otro sujeto, se encontraba revisando los contenidos para su clase de hoy, y sin mirarlo le contesta   
-bien, y a ti? han logrado adaptarse en este nuevo estilo de vida midgardiano?- le devuelve la sonrisa echándole un vistazo rápido a su cara. 

Mientras ellos hablaban, un sujeto, que los observaba en la barra y los analizaba curioso.   
Le pregunta al cocinero, el dueño del local. -oye bill ¿ese tipo con el casco con alas es uno de los extranjeros que vinieron a vivir al pueblo?  
El cocinero lo mira incrédulo y contesta – se cortes, kyle. Uno de ellos es clientes frecuentes… y si, son los nuevos vecinos.   
El tipo llamado kyle los mira fijamente y le vuelve a pregunta –¿y quién es sujeto con quien habla? …y cuanto tiempo llevan desayunando en este lugar?  
bill, lo mira y dice- es el profesor de literatura de la escuela ¿por qué tu interés en saberlo?  
el tipo le contesta –curiosidad. Apenas estos individuos llevan unos días en este pueblo que… - hace una pausa, mientras bebe café, los mira de nuevo, y prosigue hablando –…ese profesor debe tener curiosidad de saber quiénes son ellos, si habla con uno   
bill, lo mira por un momento y entendiendo lo que quiere decir. Ese profesor lo conoce, lleva 1 años desayunando en este local. Nunca lo había visto interactuar con alguien que no sea sus alumnos o colegas de trabajo e incluso con el mismo que debes en cuanto le preguntaba cómo ha estado su día. Pero al verlo sentado con ese tipo, que además trajo consigo su hogar, si se le puede llamar así a la tierra de asgard. Bill le dice –esta es la primera vez que los veo comer juntos kyle,… y no creo que sea la última.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa donde ayunaban el asgardiano y el profesor, que se encontraba escribiendo en una hoja de papel.   
El Æsir, con curiosidad le pregunta de forma cálida – ¿a quién le escribes?   
El profesor, sin mirarlo le contesta – a un amigo   
El asgardiano, toma aire y le dice de forma burlona – ¿debo ponerme celoso?   
El profesor deja de escribir, lo mira, mira a esos faroles brillante que tiene como ojos, que debes en cuando se pierde en esos lagos azulados. Le contesta –no seas ridículo… – da una leve pausa, da un pequeño sorbo de su café, y continua hablando–le escribo a un ex-alumno de nueva york.  
El hombre de gran musculatura le vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez con seriedad – ¿qué le relatas, si se puede saber? – lo mira fijamente a ese ser… 

Que alguna vez…

Ya no es más… 

Su hermano… 

 

loki …

Capitulo1 El triunfo y la gloria

 

Nos en contamos en algún sitio territorial de asgard, en una zona donde cae la nieve. Vemos a dos almas enfrentándose a duelo, con sus armas desenfundadas. Llevaban horas peleando sin parar que emitir un aire de cansancio…  
-Te rindes- dice el sujeto de melena dorada –mi tiempo es constante y no puede retenerse por ti. Alégrame el día y déjame marcharme temprano, te prometo que nos veremos en otro encuentro.  
El otro sujeto que se encontraba tirado en la fría nieve se levantaba, lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante. Él le responde:-Cuando habido un día en que “Tú” tiempo sea completamente dedicado para mí.- mientras se limpiaba la sangre en la boca - …Si tanto te aburre jugar conmigo para que seguir reencontrándonos. Mejor dejar que otro tome tu lugar y ya no pierdas mas “tu” valioso tiempo- echa un escupo en la fría nieve. Se quedan un leve momento son decirse nada y mirándose con más determinación. Prosiguió hablando-… o será que no hay contrincante que cumpla un modesto nivel para ser mi adversario?   
-tu adversario? - su tono cambia de forma burlona al escuchar la pregunta –Pfff, ja… tú crees que toda la vida voy a dedicar las grandes batallas que se cuentan en los bares, sobre mí, que son poesía el que las oye solo para que “tú” te integres en la historia. No soy el único que desea partirle la cara pero son pocos los que pueden… yo soy el único que asegura la victoria ante usted.  
-(“la victoria” siempre TU tan…por una ves desearía que te tragara tus palabras cuando yo GANE.) - se dijo en su cabeza.   
-estoy cansado y tu también los estas, no hay más que decir. Me retiro entonces, en casa me espera gente que ruega por mi regreso- toma su casco, se lo pone y empieza a girar su martillo, pero antes de irse le dice, dándole la espalda –esta es la última vez que te perdono, la próxima no dudare en entregarte a Odín. A sí que, piénsatelo dos veces antes de atacar la tierra de asgard…loki- se va, mientras que el otro solo ve como su adversario se marchaba. se quedo pensando en la última palabra que se dijo en sus pensamientos.  
-ganar? ¡¡¡GANAR!!!... todo lo que deseo es… HAAAAAAAAAA!!!...-puso sus manos en su rostro. Lleno de odio, ira y tristeza acumulado por años -créeme que cuando te gane, no tendré clemencia hacia TIIII.   
¡THOR!

…sin ninguna explicación, por más que uno tratara de razonar o buscar un entendimiento de lo que paso ese día, el día en que nadie lo creería o mejor dicho nadie esperaba que sucediera…  
¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?   
Lo que paso… por más que uno lo niegue, es inevitable creer que el dios del trueno… 

-Por fin. La derrota eminente de Thor!… - se decía loki, con una macabra sonrisa satisfactoria de su triunfo. Por mucho tiempo por fin lo logro… anhelaba que este triunfo fuera posible-Será contada en todo los rincones del los nueve mundos como loki, el dios del engaño, venció a su medio hermano, thor. Una bonita historia para contársela a los niños antes de dormir. -Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras reía macabramente. 

En los calabozos de asgard.  
-¡GUARDIA! Acompáñeme a la celda del prisionero- con autoridad y demencia, loki deseaba ver la cara de su hermanastro derrotado.   
Enfrente de la celda de thor, el guardia abrió la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró Frente a frente con él. Encadenado en cada extremidad, veía que su respiración era lenta y cortante, su cabello largo no dejaba ver su rostro pero sentía que lo estaba mirada con desprecio.   
Loki le dijo al guardia que lo dejara a solas. Cerrándose la puerta, fija su vista en el prisionero con una sonrisa placentera.  
-hola, hermano. Dime disfrutas tu estadía aquí?- silencio – ¿no quieres hablar? Bien, entonces ¿qué se siente ser derrotado, he? ¿No es una sensación agradable? – Silencio – lo que pensé, no te resigna saber que perdiste. Porque, Haaa… tu virtud siempre fue ser el hombre orgulloso y arrogante. Nunca me viste como rival pero si una amenaza ¿verdad? – Silencio- … o, jamás me consideraste una amenaza, si no, una molestia para asgard como todos los enemigos que la atacan. – Silencio – eso pensé… - loki decide marcharse. Le da la espalda y antes de tomar rumbo a la salida de la celda, le dice– mañana al amanecer será tu ejecución. GUARDIA! me retiro… 

\----o----  
Loki, sentado en una de las sillas de su cuarto, meditando todo lo que hiso en el día y lo que hará mañana. Tuvo un momento de paz con todas las obligaciones como rey, aunque no tenía ningún interés por gobernar solo quería humillar a su hermano como siempre lo hace.  
\- y ahora que sigue…? –se decía. Pero una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza del dios, del engaño.-porque nunca pensé en matarlo? la idea de la ejecución fue de Hela. Podrá ser que hela tenga algo de verdad en sus palabras, que aún queda sentimientos por el… NO. Qué barbaridad, mis intenciones sobre el eran someterlo a una vida de humillación como la que yo viví. El merece el absoluto sufrimiento y también la muerte. Siempre soñé su fin eminente. Por fin ese día llego y puedo disfrutarlo…   
…y porque no lo hago?…debería estar feliz pero no lo estoy –cerro sus ojos, trato de no pensar en nada… pero, un recuerdo de su niñez sale a flote.  
Cuando thor y loki eran jóvenes y eran educados por uno de los sabias de asgard. El anciano hablaba la importancia del contraparte, muy interesado estaba thor al escuchar las palabras del mayor cosa que para loki eran vagas palabras que olvidaría con el tiempo. El anciano reprendió al joven de pelo negro.  
-joven príncipe, está escuchando las enseñanzas que le servirán como experiencia en la vida?- loki, aburrido y con una vara dibujaba en el suelo, solo se limito a responder sí, sin mirar al viejo. -…como decía, el contraparte es quien define lo que eres tú.  
-entonces el contraparte es la otra fracción de uno?-pregunto thor.  
-es una bonita forma de referirse al opuesto, príncipe. Si bien, nadie es bueno o malo pero siempre caemos en un solo bando. la otra fracción es quien te refirma tu rol en este mundo.  
(Si thor es el bueno, loki es el malo) decía loki, saliendo de los recuerdo. Pero otro recuerdo lo estremeció.   
Jóvenes príncipes, recuerde que la contraparte no es un adversario a quien se tenga que enfrentar, si no…  
-…el que te complementa…-loki, miraba agachado- sin thor… quien es loki? 

El día de la ejecución, un día en que todos recordaran, el destino de asgard seguirá siendo ¿glorioso? o hasta aquí fulmina la era dorada...

\--------o---------

-(Me rindo…) es lo único que se decía en su cabeza. Loki, encarcelado en la misma celda donde aprisiono a su hermano, amarrado con las mismas cadenas pero con la diferencia de que en la posición donde se encontraba daba la espalda a la puerta, para así, uno de estos días, Thor, decidiera verlo no fijara su vista en su rostro ¿por vergüenza? Posiblemente. Pero no le importaba a Loki, que fue vencido. Todas las horas que pasaron medito su derrota, pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Escucho murmullos de personas hablando e identifico una voz en especial. Su hermano por fin ha venido a verlo.  
Escucha abrirse la puerta –no me tomara mucho tiempo- la cerro. Suspira y… -mi virtud siempre fue en jamás rendirme y siempre moría con honor, algo que tú desconoces- silencio- ese día que batallamos, antes de ir a verte hable con sif, sobre quien sería mejor rey. Tú o yo. Aposte que fueras tu, pero luego de ver todo el papeleo y guerras que me dejaste, veo que mi legado como rey será glorioso.- silencio- que bueno que lo comprobé porque yo…  
-te dejaste perder apropósito?   
-no era obvio –silencio –bueno, era todo lo que quería decirte. Guardia! ya termine de hablar con el prisionero- cuando estaba dispuesto a salir, le dice- que tengas una buena estadía. Hermano. – cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Las lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de Loki, lo había humillado…

…al día siguiente. loki , se encontraba recibiendo su castigo, 100 latigazos.  
-CUARENTA Y OCHO!  
-…  
-CUARENTA Y NUEVE!  
-…!   
-CINCUENTA!... esto iba a ser nuestro rey?- dijo de forma burlona un guardia – a quien le toca?  
A lo lejos, thor, veía a Loki. Al darse cuenta que lo observaba no contuvo la rabio y dijo- NO TE BASTA!!!   
Uno de los guardia le dio una patada en la boca tirándole algunos dientes- no te atrevas hablarle así a nuestro futuro rey – el pelinegro quedo choqueado, los guardias prosiguieron en su castigo. thor dejo el lugar…   
Todo seguía igual…

… el día fue largo y frustrado para algunos asgardiano, pero la noche le daba descanso. aunque cierta persona prefería que no existiera el mañana. Así que recibió la visita de alguien que esperaba su encuentro…   
-por tu mirada supongo que me esperabas, loki?  
-hermosa hela. No te equivocas en tus palabras, me alegro de verte.  
\- te alegra la presencia de la muerte… je, no es normal en ti.  
-a que se debe tu visita, será que mañana terminara todo para mí?   
-quisiera darte esas buenas noticias pero la balanza de tu destino esta desequilibrando y no sé qué lado de los extremos pesa más.  
-solo viniste a ver mi alma torturada… haaa, me decepciona en saber eso…  
De pronto se escucharon ruidos de pisadas que venían del pasillo, aproximándose hacia la celda.   
-esperas a alguien- pregunto hela  
-no- contesto, pero sentía que por fin todo terminaría esa noche.   
Nada mas hela se esfuma al abriese la puerta. Loki ya sabía quién era…   
-buenas noches… hermano- dijo thor, sin recibir respuesta. Mientras cerraba la puerta prosiguió hablando- tienes hambre?   
-que quieres thor?  
-quería verte  
-ya me viste en la zona de castigo, no te basta? o es que tu tonto amor por tu hermano no deja de darse la idea en que se encuentra encadenado - Loki ya no aguantaba más, estaba cansado, era una tortura recibir la visita de thor -… complace a tu pueblo thor y darle lo que ellos piden   
\- y que es lo que mi gente pide?…  
-mi cabeza.   
Loki no era tonto, pensó thor. Sabía que un día de esto su sentencia de muerte vendría, pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto, y que él fuera el propietario de su destino.  
-…y bien? No que el rey siempre está a la merced de su pueblo amado ¿Que si ellos piden, tú les das? Que si quieren mi cabeza…   
-loki, no vine hablar de eso, vine con las intenciones de que me respondas una duda   
-se breve con tu pregunta…  
-de verdad me ibas a matar?   
-(No, no me atrevía hacerlo, si lo hacía caería en una crisis existencial y no tendría sentido seguir con vida ¿Por qué?... te necesito, me siento incompleto sin ti ¿Qué significa eso?)- visualizo lo que no se atrevía a contestar, aunque lo último fue lo que nunca se pudo contestar en la vida ¿Por qué lo necesitaba?   
-y bien? no me iré si no…  
-SIIII! ¡Lo deseaba con todo mí ser. Que te fueras con hela, que te pudrieras en Hel y te torturaran hasta que los tiempos fulminen! ¡Porque razón te mantendría con vida!-grito –feliz! Ahora lárgate!   
no se movió ante la respuesta- no es verdad- agrego.   
Loki, abrumado, respirando de forma descontrolada y profunda.   
-loki, dímelo. De nada te sirve tapar la verdad menos ahora. Ya estás enjuiciado por Odín, por los sabios y por mí. HABLA!   
\- no me atrevía hacerlo  
-¿Por …  
\- me siento incompleto sin ti  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
-…  
-LOKI!  
-te… amo…–ya fue todo para él. Se acabo la mentira que retuvo durante mucho tiempo, por fin pudo liberarse pero sentía que no era sincero realmente. Hasta el mismo dios del engaño se engañaba a si mismo.-…por favor, dejadme en mi soledad  
Thor, sorprendido por la confesión, se retiro.  
… Pasaron veinte minutos para que volviera el rubio, se acerco a su hermano y lo desencadeno.  
-que haces?  
-ya fue suficiente castigo.   
-que dices? No necesito tu clemencia, ni menos tu perdón!   
-no te estoy perdonando! aun tienes mucho que pagar en asgard y lo que me hiciste a mí!  
El pelinegro, lo miraba adormilado y cansado. Al desencadenarlo de los brazos vio como loki se desplomaba hacia el suelo. Thor, alcanzo en tomarlo antes de caerse y lo recostó despacio en el suelo frío. Su medio hermano, aun consiente, vio al rubio sentó a su lado, hasta que una acto imprudente por parte del dios del rayo, tomo el cuerpo de su hermano y lo recostó hacia su pecho. Sin oponer resistencia o más bien no tenía fuerzas para evadir tal acción, solo cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Era la única noche que pudo dormir en algo tan cálido. 

\-----los días siguientes ---

-Porque le quitaste su castigo!-pregunto, o mejor dicho, grito sif. 

A tan temprano en asgard, un día soleado a acompañado del dulce aroma que emitían los jardines del castillo, también, no podemos olvidar el delicioso aroma del pan en la mañana que deleita a quien lo huela. Todo era tranquilo… menos para el príncipe de asgard que los gritos no se hicieron esperar por la noticia de loki. sif, balder y los tres guerreros desconcertados por escuchar a oídos de los vientos que al parecer suprimieron los 100 latigazos para loki, pero más quedado anonadados con darle cadena perpetua en vez de lo que se había debatido por semanas, su ejecución. Thor, con tranquilidad sin dar ninguna explicación, dado que su padre lo estaba tomando a prueba para ser el heredero al trono, le dio la tarea de decidir el destino de su medio hermano. Por eso todos estaban, por decirlo, enojados con su decisión y sabia que enfrentaría a las quejas. Mientras caminaba en los pasillos del castillo junto con sus amigos…  
-lo encuentro un desacato a las leyes de asgard, que diría Odín- dijo sif, sin entender la decisión de su amado.  
-no puedes demostrar debilidad ante los enemigos de asgard, thor. Incluso si es tu hermano, no le des un trato especial.- dijo fandral.   
Thor, sin emitir ninguna palabra, continúo caminando por los pasillos para dirigirse a los calabozos. Aun insistente los cinco, que no se lo creían, esperaban algún alegato por parte de él. Nada, dejaron de preguntar y prefirieron que siguiera su rumbo. Pero sif, insistente, se adelanto para quedar frente a él e impidiendo su camino. Con la mirada fija al sitio que iba y sin detenerse paso alado de ella. Sif, volteo y antes de que su amado desapreciara de su vista, le dijo…  
-te está engañando otra vez!

\---o---

En la celda. loki, en condiciones no muy favorable con el pelo largo y el cuerpo sucio, despertaba lentamente por los ruidos que se emitían detrás de la puerta. Eso significaba que era medio día o aun era de noche, en cualquier caso no sabía los calabozos era muy oscura para percatarse que día fulminaba y otro comenzaba. Se levanto despacio, quedándose sentado y agachando la cabeza. No había mucho que hacer hasta que abrieron la puerta y escucho un–buenos días- por parte de thor, que cerró la puerta y se dispuso asentarse a su lado.-como dormiste?   
-mejor que estar encadenado   
-tienes hambre? te traje algo de la gran mesa- sacando un emparedado envuelto junto con una botella de vino.   
Se lo entrego, cosa que acepto su humilde ofrenda. Mientras comía, su hermano le hablaba lo que había hecho ayer. Sentía un agrado al escucharlo, tanto estar en la sombra necesitaba la presencia de alguien. Al terminar de comer, thor le entrega un paquete que contenía alimento- para el almuerzo y cena, y también…- le entrega un libro –para el ocio, me tengo que ir- se levanta y va hacia la puerta. Por ultimo le dice- te veo mañana- cuando cierra la puerta y siente que sus pisadas se alejan.   
Loki, en voz baja dice- gracias…  
¿Qué es esta extraña relación?

 

Capitulo 2 el significado de la palabra amor

 

... Fueron días difíciles después de estar encerrado. Ya no tengo intenciones de conquistar asgard… Ahora, quiero desatar el ragnarok. 

Infierno de mephisto   
Loki, parado frente del demonio mephisto que estaba sentado en su trono.  
-SOLO TIENES QUE FIRMAR – decía el demonio.   
-Suena alegador pero tú le das muchas vueltas a tus contrato… - dio una leve pausa- y el precio, por el alma de la sucia arpía de SIF, es un costo muy grande ¿no lo crees?  
-jeje, Loki, es el precio de tu ejercito infernal a cambio de el alma de la amada de thor… y hmm pensándolo mejor no suena tan mal trato.  
-y no te basta con todas las almas que vas a capturaras cuando invada asgard.- hablaba loki mientras le daba una ojeada al contrato.  
-quien no se satisficiera con tantán muerte que sembraras. Pero me arriesgo a enfrentarme a hela y yo…   
\- no me gusta!  
-ha?  
\- tu contrato dice que si no logro matar a sif en las próximas 4 horas después de firmar, me convertiré en un ¿midgardiano?   
\- no creí que fueras capaz de leer la letra pequeña. Son medidas por si me engañas. Conozco tu reputación, dios de engaño. –Bebió un poco de su copa de almas, prosiguió hablando- además, es el riesgo por hacer tratos con demonios.- se rio de forma diabólica pero no exagerada.   
\- loki, me preguntaba si… la predicción que te hablo ese oráculo.- loki lo mira- Es cierto? que terminara el siclo del ragnarok; algo que lo veo muy imposible que suceda, aunque tu tienes una opinión distinta. Y si eso sucediera. Dime, que pasara?- se levanta de su trono, se acerco a la oreja de loki y le susurro- que será de loki sin su ragnarok?  
Que será de loki? Retumbaba en sus oídos. Mientras, habré un portar asía asgard.- Hey! Adónde vas. Ya no quieres tu ejercito?- loki voltea y le contesta- por ahora, no requiero de tu servicios. Hasta que me des una mejor oferta, me tendré que conformar con pedirle favores a la muerte, para mis fines de terminar con asgard- en un parpadeo loki se retira  
-volverás, loki. Me agradas… quisieras que fueras más malvado. 

Al regresar al castillo, gracias a un hechizo para engañar a los ojos de heimdall puede caminar con libertad. Se encontraba en un cuarto. Sentado, mientras se escondía en sus pensamientos y mirando hacia el techo… que será de loki? Sin el ragnaok ¿para que existiría? Significaría un fin, para lo que nací y luego… que? Cuál sería mi nuevo rumbo? ” Vivo para el caos”  
Alguien tocaba la puerta. Era thor – ¿estas aquí, hermano?  
-me buscabas? Porque no he salido del cuarto, como me lo ordenaste.  
-loki. No confió en ti. Sé que no quieres vivir encerrado pero recuerda que todavía te queda 500 años de sentencia. Si alguien se entera de que saliste de prisión, y además, de estar en una habitación envés del calabozo. Si alguien te ve caminar con libertad por los pasillos de asgard. Créeme hermanó, que tu destino no estará en mis manos si no las de Odín y ruega por tu alma que tu sentencia no sea peor que ser enviado a nifheim encadenado mientras la serpiente gotea veneno en tu cara.- loki, ignorando el regaño, se queda en la misma posición. Pero thor, un poco molesto porque pensaba que su hermano no lo oía y no tomaba la situación enserio-oíste lo que te dije?  
-si thor… y por favor, tiene a heimdall vigilándome. Si me muevo él te informara.  
-loki… no quiero verte sufrir. Por favor hermano   
loki, dio un suspiro y miro a su hermano-…te demostré estos tres años serte obediente, thor…   
-…y espero que sigas así. Por el bien tuyo y de asgard.- fue lo último que dijo, mientras disponía en marcharse y dejar al dios del engaño solo en el cuarto.  
-que será de thor sin loki? No parece estar perdido en el espacio y el tiempo. Su tiempo es constante a medida que yo esté aquí-....  
-aun lo sigues meritando. loki!- una brillo verde junto con una niebla putrefacta, aparecí frente a él. Era nada menos que…   
-hello, hela. Aun está vigente mi propuesta de hace dos días.   
-me ofreces muerto a cambio de ayuda, como no me voy a resistir a tu propuesta. Pero aun me debes mucho, loki y espero que tu ragnarok sea lo que espero que sea, muerte.   
-mh, y lo tendrás hela. Pero necesito un ejército mucho más poderoso que los tuyos.  
-subestimas mi ejercito…  
-..de muertos? – loki se levanta de su silla y camina hacia a ventana -No, pero necesito una victoria segura. Quiero que este ragnarok empiece y termine… bien.- loki miraba por la ventana, veía todo asgard- hela, se que estaré mas endeudado pero necesito un fabo de parte tuya.- volteo y la miraba maliciosamente. En que estará planeando? Se pregunto la diosa de la muerte en sus pensamientos.

Mientras los días pasaban. loki decide una vez más intentar lograr algún acuerdo con mefhisto.

-que te parece esto me das tu alma para torturarla,… hee 370 días   
-no  
-¿por 369 días?  
-mefhisto, no se trata de cambiar la propuesta anterior. Encantado te doy el alma de sif, pero no tengo la mayor parte de mis poderes, Ya que thor me los sello hasta cumplir mi sentencia. Si fallo en esto…  
-creí que eras más listo, loki. Pero solo veo que juegas hacer el villano.-esto hiso enojar al dios, que ya tomo una decisión- de acuerdo mephisto, tomo tu propuesta… pero-dio una leve pausa para sacar algo de su capa- primero tomemos un trago- mostrando una cara maliciosa.

2 horas después

-Que empiece el juego…- se decía loki mientras se preparaba para pelear contra sif. Preparo una daga especial para esta situación, lubricada con un veneno poderoso. Con esto la muerte de sif será rápida pero necesitaba que estuviera sola. Así que ideo un plan que consistió en agitar un poco a asgard. 

-THOR!- heimdall hablo, telepáticamente, con thor. Mientras él se encontraba dormido alado de sif.  
\- heimdall! ¿Que sucede? -Decía soñoliento y refregaba sus ojos  
-loki, desapareció.   
-… lo voy a matar!

\---o----

En menos de un minuto la alarma de que un prisionero había dándose a la fuga. Todos los guardianes y guerreros de asgard en busca del prisionero, que era nada menos que loki. Lo último que dijo heimdall, podía sentir su presencia en asgard pero no sabía en qué rincón de la ciudad dorada se encontraba. Mientras las tropas se organizaban. Thor, con una mirada triste solo pensaba en encontrarlo y darle una golpiza “porque se lo merecía” Sif al mirar a su amado con esa cara, se acerco a él y le dice –ya no puedes seguir creyendo que tu hermano será bueno.  
-por un momento creí que… -recordó el “te amo” cuando estaba en la celda. Ahora se dio cuenta que loki le mintió, siempre le mentía, lo que más le dolía era caer en su juego y quedar como tonto frente a él- ¿Por qué? LOKI!-grito y una lluvia de truenos caí en asgard. Un espectáculo de luces que loki observaba desde un lugar muy alto y miraba como las hormigas Æsir se movían buscándolo.  
-no crees que es momento de actuar?- le dijo, mephisto.- tu tiempo tiene limite  
-tranquilo. Primero hay que esperar que el eslabón más débil se aparte del grupo-mientras miraba a thor y sif, vio como su amado hermano se va volando con el martillo y sif se incorpora a la búsqueda, dirigiéndose a los jardines-sigámosla.- dice, loki.  
Loki, la seguía por las sombra, esperaba el momento. Hasta que se dio. Sif, se separo de grupo de guardias que los acompañaba para dirigirse a otra sección del jardín. De la nada loki aparecí frente a ella. Mirándose fijamente- buena noche, sif- ella lo mira con una cara de pocos amigos. Ya era tarde para lidiar con los enfermizos actos de dios del engaño. Desenvaino su espada y se puso en posición de batalla - loki, no sé qué tramas. Pero thor me pidió que si te encontraba antes que los otros, te llevara al cuarto en dónde estabas encausto.  
-vaya! Así que estabas enterada de donde me encontraba. Por lo visto no te guarda secretos tu amado ¿Y tú que opinabas de eso?…   
-¿Por qué haces esto? Thor te ama, sin importar la traición por parte tuya. Te dio un lugar mejor que la cárcel. Es el único de todo asgard o de los nueve mundos que se preocupa por ti. Porque le das mas prioridad al odio que al perdón?- lo miro. Pero él, sin mostrar ningún resentimiento de culpa, echo unos pasos frente a ella, quedando en una distancia prudente. Camino alrededor de ella sin dejar de verla- por qué lo haces loki?!-alzo la voz  
-…por qué?… lo… amo… y esto…-mientras sacaba la daga en una de sus mangas- ¡se terminara ahora!- se balanceo contra ella, esperando que el primer ataque fuera directo. Sif, lo esquivo y lanza un ataque con su espada filosa, rosándole la cara, dejando una pequeño cortada en el rostro. Él la miraba de forma despiadada y se echo a reír pero de una forma muy lunática, más de lo inusual. Ella solo observaba ese rostro despiadado y grotesco, la misma presencia de la locura y maldad se podían ver en los ojos de loki. Ya no era ese loki que hacia travesuras para molestar a la gente, este era uno que pensaba en el odio-thor… tu hermano, ya no es tu hermano-se dijo así misma y volvió a atacarlo. Solo que loki lanzo un contraataque, pero otra vez logra esquivarlo y le dio una patada en el estomago al dios del engaño, cayendo al suelo y soltando la daga. Sif, tomo la daga y se percato que tenia veneno - acaso planeabas matarme!? ¡Príncipe del engaño!¿¡quieres que thor te mate?!  
-mientras sea él…- decía parándose de apoco con la mirada baja - ya no importa ¡De todas forma, todos iremos a hel!- dicho esto loki da un movimiento rápido y se va contra sif. Pero, sin darse cuenta, un objeto inanimado iba directo asía él. Golpeándolo tan duro que lo mando volando unos pocos metros y directo al suelo. Un poco dolorido, se levanta y mira de donde vino ese golpe. Para su mal gusto el objeto que lo golpe era el martillo de thor, que yacía en la mano de su dueño.  
-¡POR QUÉ ME DESOBEDECISTE, LOKI!- thor estaba colérico. Solo tenía ganas de molerlo a golpe-TE LO DIJE! UN MILLON DE VECES… Y AHORA TU DESTINO ESTÁ EN MANOS DE LA GENTE DE ASGARD… - rayos caían desde el cielo.   
Loki, que solo se quedo mirando la expresión de molestia del dios del rayo, solo se limito a decir - no importa, después de todo esto ya se acabo para mí.- thor, no entendió lo que dijo.   
-el tiene razón- mephito apareció detrás de loki. Thor, al ver al sujeto-maphisto!-miro a loki, que también lo miraba –No! Por qué loki? Tanto es tu manía por matarme que haces tratos con ese demonios en especial- mephisto, lo miro con una cara burlona- en realidad loki iba a matar a tu amada para así darle un ejército con el fin de desatar el ragnarok. Pero como me fallo…- da una pequeña pausa- es hora de pagar, loki! Di adiós- y con esto último, mephito y loki, cubiertos por unas llamas, desaparecieron dejando un rastro de quemadura en el suelo. Thor, desconcertado, no entendía lo que paso. 

 

En midgard.

 

-Muy bien. Escucha “humano” lo que te voy a decir. Ya no eres un dios. Desde ahora tu pasado no existe como tu nombre. Solo esto tienes que saber. Tu nombre es Lucas Robinson, naciste en este lugar. Nunca tuviste padres y vives en las calles. Te dedicas al robo y al engaño.- decía mephisto- esperaba más de ti, loki- suspiro decepcionado- bueno… a lo olvidaba. Tienes 8 años y hoy es tu cumpleaños, espero que seas feliz como mortal- con esto último desaparece, dejando un pobre niño desconcertado y sin rumbo…


	2. Mi vida en midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seguimos con esta fabulosa historia. agregar que aparecen miembros de los x-men.  
> el personaje llamado, clauida, es un personaje inventado para la saga con propósito de ser una acompañante para protagonista.

Capitulo 3 Mi vida en midgard.

 

20 años después, New york…

 

-…y…con quien has salido últimamente – hablaba por el celular una chica de pelo rubio y largo, cuerpo esbelto y un poco ancha de hombros. Se encontraba en la cama mirando su computadora, mientras se pintaba las uñas.  
-hasta ahora no he estado muy activo… pero si estamos hablando de hace unos meses atrás… conocí a una chica, muy bonita, que trabaja de periodista en el canal 8. Estuvimos estables por un tiempo pero…  
-no te resulto…?   
-pedía cosas que no podía darle  
-como por ejemplo?  
-ser novios  
-pfff, no es la primera vez que escucho esa escusa por parte tuya. Y… he, qué hay de hombres?  
\- solo interacción…  
-y?  
-sin compromiso…  
-es enserio!  
-que te pasa ¿te aburre mis aventuras amorosa?  
-se han puesto muy aburrida últimamente y no has tenido ganas de conocer gente nueva ¿será que encontraste ese alguien especial?   
-…  
-por ese silencio debo deducir que…  
-mira… es complicado, hasta yo quiero que no sea verdad. Lo que siento ahora es… una fantasía… y antes de preguntar implica que me enamore de un héroe.  
-como a todo mundo pero de ti no me lo esperaba ¿¡como paso esto!? – le pregunta sorprendida e interesada.

Mientras en la otra línea. Caminaba un hombre de cabello negro corto escalonado con partidura, con una figura esbelta e envidiable para tanto hombre como mujer, con un traje formal negro el mismo color de sus zapatos y su maletín, camisa blanca, corbata verde con un broche con la letra x y unos intensos color verde en sus ojos.  
Mientras caminaba un niño, junto con su madre, mira algo en el cielo-mira mamá, es el…THOR!  
El tipo con el celular al escuchar ese nombre se fijo su vista para verlo. Era él, quien surcaba los cielos de la ciudad como un vigilante o un guardián, quien era alabado como héroe de la tierra y admirado, un dios para los acéntricos y también…

-(suspiro)  
-es fue un suspiro?   
-ha ¿Qué?  
-debe ser alguien guapo si te dejo atontado…lo conozco?   
-no… a menos que haya sido una avengers.   
-como?  
-te lo contare cuando este en tu casa. Ya se me acaba los minutos. Te veo en la noche.

 

Mi nombre es Lucas Robinson, soy un simple humano que trabaja en el instituto de charle Xavier para jóvenes dotados. Una escuela que aceptaban a personas con dotes especiales que la sociedad no entiende y las recriminan, llamándose mutantes. Soy profesor de literatura, comunicación escrita e historia, también me aplico en otras aéreas como matemática y filosofía. He trabajo en otras instituciones pero me siento más cómodo trabajar para el profesor Xavier, que le debo mucho a él y a sus enseñanzas. Antes de conocer al profesor era un chiquillo de la calle, estafando a los incaustos en especial a los turistas. Vivía en buenos aires, argentina. Me lo encontré por casualidad, mientras escapaba de unos grandulones. me fallo la estafa. No sé porque pero le pedí que me salvara, él lo hizo aunque me arrepentí pedirle ayuda, como me salvaría este sujeto en silla de ruedas. Los dos grandulones al encontrarme se acercaron a mí, pero el inválido se puso en frente mío. Luego. No sé qué clase de truco hizo que con solo decirles que se fueran ello cedieron hacerlo. Me quede sorprendido hasta le pedí que me enseñara hacer eso, el dijo que aprenderlo está fuera de mi condición. No entendí lo que dijo. Sin embargo, me propuso que podría enseñarme algo mejor que eso si yo aceptaba ser un estudiante de su institución... Y bueno, durante esos 20 años conocí a personas maravillosas con talentos sobresalientes que no podrían encontrarlas en otra parte, solo en el instituto. Ahí fue donde conocí a mis mejores y leales amigos, Claudia ramires, jean grey y scott summer.   
A pesar de que no fuera mutante y la mayoría de mis estudiantes no saben de eso, acepción de los estudiantes de la primera generación, es mejor así. Aunque no falta el que me pone a prueba. Se puede decir que mi vida es la más normal y tranquila, pero…   
Toda tranquilidad hay algo que la perturba…   
Y creo que fue el día en que me enamore… 

¿Qué cómo fue eso? 

…Todo empezó un día marzo. 

Estaba en el edificio del diario clarín, esperaba a mi sita que debió haber terminado de trabajar hace una hora. Me senté para no desesperarme y tome algo de agua, hasta que…   
-perdona por la demora. Mi jefe…-- habla su cita de hoy.  
-no importa. ¿Nos vamos?   
-no… lo que pasa… tengo que trabajar horas extras. Perdona, Lucas  
-mmh. Entiendo. Bueno, te llamo – un poco decepcionado. Lucas se retía pero algo lo detiene. Escucho un ruido extraño. – Oíste eso, sonó como… -- el edificio se estremeció con violencia y escucharon estallido en el edificio   
\- qu…que está pasando – pregunto la muchacha. Otro movimiento hizo que los dos cayeran al piso y escucharon unas risas. Ambos miraron por la ventana y se paralizaron al ver que el agresor era el “duende verde” –no creí que se tomara tan enserio ese artículo.   
Ante de pronuncia un “qué?” por Lucas, el duende tira una de sus bombas calabaza donde se encontraban ello. El pelinegro, en una reacción rápida, se levanta, corre hacia su amiga, la levantan y todo en cámara lenta, explota la bomba. Afortunadamente, lograron sobrevivir pero eso no quiso decir que no recibieron el impacto de la bomba y Lucas recibió la peor parte del estallido. Con una pierna ensangrentada y quemaduras no muy severas, pero pudo lograr salvar a su amiga a tiempo. otro ruido estremeció más fuerte al edificio haciendo que una parte de la estructura del lugar se hundiera, calleándose a pedazos el suelo en donde se encontraba Lucas y su amiga. 

Gente corría en el edifico, personas atrapada en alguno de los cuartos, gritos y desesperación. Fue un grito lo que logro despertar de apoco al joven de cabello negro que se encontraba a mil pies de altura y encima de un de los barrote que emergían del edificios. De milagro se salvo de una caída pero eso no significo que estuviera a salvo, mas el vértigo no ayudaba en tal situación -LUCAS!!!- su amiga que se encontraba bien, vio a su amigo.–¡Lucas si me escuchas trata de no moverte! ¡Me escuchas! ¡No te muevas!- apenas la podía oír, sentía que se le fracturaron algunas costillas, no sentía su pierna derecha y en un esfuerzo por levantarse, un error que le costó muy caro, la barra que lo sostenía cedió desdoblándose, cayendo junto con él.  
-LUCAS!!!!!!   
Mientras caía, el joven, en un estado de transe que no asimilaba nada de lo que estaba pasando y recordó lo que hiso hace una horas atrás.   
“llame a sally, la invite a comer, fui a búscala al trabajo, espere, me dijo que no podía y luego…” recordó el rostro del duende “el nos ataco” “y ahora… voy a morir”  
Lucas, viendo su destino ya terminado cerró sus ojos y espero su final.   
Sin embargo… sentía que flotaba y un cálido calor lo rodeaba. De apoco abrió sus ojos y vio a…  
-ángel?  
-no soy ángel. Soy thor. – Desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en…  
-…espera, espera. Te enamoraste de ese tipo que dice ser un dios   
interrumpió bruscamente la historia, Claudia, la mejor amiga de Lucas. Que se sorprendió cada detalle del hecho ocurrido – ¿es una broma? ya enserio, cuéntame quien es – la cara de Lucas decía que no estaba bromeando – ¿por eso tienes es oso avengers con un martillo?  
-cállate, sí. Hasta me da vergüenza hablar de eso y lo del oso… -- una cara roja y penosa se mostraba en su rostro, cubriéndose con una almohada para no pensar más en eso – solo es fantasía como esa ves que te dije que me fantaseaba por ver al capitán Mar-vel desnuda en una sauna. Además no le pude dar las gracias por salvarme y las veces que tengo la oportunidad de dárselas… me… congelo. – la rubia lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa “no es fantasía amigo, es amor a primera vista” – Claudia, no sé qué hacer y… No me mires así!  
-relax, hombre. Si dices que es una fantasía solo déjalo pasar.  
-es que no puedo – apretaba más fuerte la almohada en su cara. Un silencio entre los dos se incomodo, a si que Claudia quiso cambiar de tema.  
\- ¿qué vas a pedir? – él no entendí la pregunta de su amiga.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana. Estaba pensando; tú y yo con otras personas, bar, hombres, bueno lo que te apetezca más. ¿Qué me dices?  
-me gusta tu idea. Hasta se que bar me vas a sugerir que vallamos.  
-Éxtasis! – se dijeron al mismo tiempo. Lucas le tiro la almohada que tenía en mano a Claudia. Ella se echo a reír y le tiro una almohada de la nada.  
\- oye, sin poderes – Claudia tiene la habilidad de abrir portales   
-tu empezaste – inicio una pelea de almohadas entre ellos, mientras se tiraban almohadazos seguían charlando – ¿a qué hora celebramos tu fiesta candente?  
-después de la pequeña fiesta que me organizara la mansión.

Una semana después… 

-profesor?   
En clases, un alumno trataba de llamas a su profesor Lucas, que parece estar en las nubes   
-profesor me escucha?  
-ha, que?!   
-feliz cumpleaños profesor! – Le da un paquete pequeño envuelto con papel colorido- Ha estado distraído, incluso no se dio cuenta que la clase termino.  
-…ha? “demonios en qué momento me distraje” – se dijo mentalmente – bueno, gracias por decirme que la clase termino joven Kaplan – el joven curioso por la extraña actitud del profesor le pregunta…  
-profesor está enamorado?  
\- Porque supone eso joven – trato de disimular la incómoda pregunta.  
-bueno porque ha estado distraído haciendo clases y eso es extraño por parte suya. Además, teníamos examen hoy…  
-Ho Rayos! – Se decía Lucas “Olvide el exame” Paso su mano en el rostro, todavía pensaba en el dios del trueno. ya la situación se volvió una distracción que no podía ser.  
-cálmese profesor. No le diremos al profesor Xavier. Además, es su día debe disfrutarlo.  
-gracias. Es cierto, estado un poco distraído, pero no es lo que usted piensa. Ahora si… -- agito la caja para adivinar que contenía – que me trajiste? – abrió con cuidado el envoltorio del regalo. Al abrir la caja contenía un par de corbata verde de diferente diseño y una colonia.  
-me di cuenta que su corbata ya estaba un poco desgastada…  
-efectivamente es vieja, creo que ya es momento de cambiármela. Muchas gracias por el regalo y te acordaste de que fueran verdes. – leda una palmadita en el hombro. El joven le regala una sonrisa. El profesor mira su reloj – bueno, hay mucho que hacer antes de la fiesta. Nos vemos joven.

\---La hora de la fiesta---

Todo los x-men estaban presente en el salón de la mansión. El profesor Xavier, un hombre maravilloso que creó este instituto, le otorgo algunas palabras a los alumnos y docente pero más le dio un feliz cumpleaños al profesor Lucas. Antes de que Lucas diera unos agradecimientos por la fiesta, se apagaron las luces. Por un momento, algunos alumnos se asustaron pero era solo para que vieran una pequeña luz de las velas de la torta. Uno de los estudiantes dijo que pida un deseo.  
-“deseo? que desearía… -- se decía en la cabeza – bueno no creo en eso, a si que… -- cerrando los ojos y visualizando lo que desearía. Sabía que eso no ocurriría pero igual lo pidió – quisiera tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo… thor”

Cuando soplo las velas la alarma de la mansión avenger sonó. Tony se encontraba viendo números en su laboratorio al momento de escuchar el sonido del alarma. 

-h.o.m.e.r, que sucede? – le pregunta a su sistema de inteligencia computarizado*  
-señor, creo que tiene que ver esto.  
-muestra pantalla – mientras desplegaba imágenes en la computadora. El asombro por tony fue épico –…qu…que, que es esto h.o.m.e.r?   
-señor, me pido que en mis fuentes de dato conservara información de ADN de cada súpervillano, pero también tengo aseso a información de ADN de cada ciudadano que viva en EEUU e incluyendo huellas digitales. Me encontrado con que el villano llamado, loki, comparte el mismo código genético con esta persona – Tony, asombrado por el descubrimiento le dice a su asistente computarizado.  
\- h.o.m.e.r, llama a los vengadores. Código rojo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mañana saldrá el siguiente capitulo.

**Author's Note:**

> nada. espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
